The Return to Amestris
by AW24
Summary: just an idea, so to my fans, should i continue? This story takes place after ed and al have successfully passed through the gate to presumably our world, then what happens once they try to destroy the gate.


Taking place after the events from The Conqueror of Shamballa Ed and Al need to destroy the gate on their side. In the process something strange happens. Meanwhile on the other side, Col. Mustang is taking his time to try and destroy the gate thinking the boys may appear. Was he right to do so?

Just a little something I wish would have happened. –AW24

_I do not own anything of fullmetal alchemist, soul properties of it are owned by __**funimation**_ and _**Square Enix**_ as far as I know, please support their official releases this is for entertainment purposes only this is not for reproduction or use for sales. I love FMA and FMAB so do enjoy.

Return to Amestris (Shamballa)

There Ed and his younger brother Al ran up flights of stairs. Trying to reach the upper level were the portal to the so-called world Shamballa was located.

"Hey brother, you said it would be tough to destroy without alchemy right?"

"Yeah AL but I got an idea. Don't Worry"

"Hearing you say that makes me worry"

"Shut it!"

The two brothers proceeded to run up the stairs, before that ed had grabbed a few fuel cans a gun and some matches. It was obvious his mind was wondering into the thoughts Col. Mustang had when "toying" with his "Abilities". The brothers came to the massive portal. There it loomed as the golden light shinned out.

"So what is the plan brother?"

"Simple you throw these gas cans at it and I shoot them. They explode the gate goes boom problem solved"

"Your thinking is so primitive brother."

"Hey who asked you!"

While the brothers proceeded to fight, the hands of the gate started lofting towards the brothers. They wavered so cunningly and then when only feet away the struck like a snake to its pray, both the brothers being sucked into the portal instantly. Ed not knowing what was happening shot at the gas cans as best he could that were launched in the air with him and Al.

"Al hold on! Nnggg"

"Brother!" Al reaching as far as he could, grasping his brother's hand "I'm not letting you go again!"

"Neither will I, hold on"

The gasoline explosion was small but enough to scorch Wrath and cripple one side of the gate. Though the damage was small it was enough to make the gate cripple and explode in the wake. The brothers not knowing what would happen held to each other, hoping they wouldn't be consumed and lost in the flames below. Ed and Al Suffering from the heat and loss of oxygen that the flames indulged in, began to loose consensus. The last thing that Ed saw was a massive door.

"That…. Can't be…. Good….nngghh"

Time had past. Ed came to looking at his surroundings. It seemed familiar but it wasn't at all the terrifying gate he had been in so many bad acquaintances with. It was a city below the surface. Looking down he saw the remains of a transmutation circle. Of in the distance he heard footsteps and voices calling out, familiar voices at that. His legs felt numb. Thoughts began to flood his head. _Wait Legs?_

Ed rolled off his stomach onto hi back and looked down to see two feet attached to his legs none of auto-mail. He quickly rolled up his sleeves to check his arms. Strangely enough one still auto-mail the other human. The human arm bleeding as well as his temples. He looked over to see his brother in good health but still unconseous. The voices getting louder and closer. His hear still shattered and unfocusable from the blast leaving a terrible ringing noise in his ears. Ed crawled as best he could over to AL. He quickly examined his younger brother. No auto-mail, no missing limbs. Jus a lot of blood from each of them. Ed's mind quickly came to focus. He was home. With his brother. The were in the lost city. Col. Mustang was coming for them. _Before he destroyed their end of the gate we must have come through_. Thought Ed. He wondered what he had lost; going through equivalent exchange was always brutal. So maybe an organ and some blood, but what got him his leg back. A worried colonel appeared looking into Ed's face. The patch making him seem more like a pirate rather than an enlisted man. Mustang was speaking in a normal voice tone but to ed it seemed like nails on a chalk board.

"Hey shut patchy, you gonna make me go def."

"Well excuse me for worrying about you shorty."

Ed immediately hopped to his feet stumbling a little but regaining his composure to yell and the now smirking man in front of him. The other voices were lt. Brada and Lt. Hawkeye who were now getting to the scene.

"Well maybe if you put your ego aside then you would see I'm not so short!"

"Sorry cant hear you, you're so tiny your voice doesn't reach up here"

"No thanks"

"WHAT!"

Alphonze was coming two wondering why there were dog and cat fighting noises all around him. The only thing he could think of was _is the little kitten all right? _Coming to reality it was a small yellow cat standing on it back legs. Then his vision focused and it was just Ed yelling at Mustang. The fighting between them broke quickly enough for them to notice that Al was waking up and both ran to his aid.


End file.
